logosfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Johnny Test Man!
Welcome to Logopedia! Welcome to Logopedia! Thanks for your edit to New York Knicks! We hope you enjoy editing here. At Logopedia, our main goal is to provide viewers with as many logos of as many companies as possible, from all over the world. We even provide former versions of logos. We are continuing to add more and more logos to articles. You can help too, by uploading new logos and creating new articles! At Logopedia, we try to make our articles and pictures are as clean as possible. To continue to do this, we have created a set of policies that we ask every user to abide by. If you cannot follow these policies, your account may be blocked/banned. Please listen to these policies so Logopedia can stay clean. So we can learn more about you, we reccomend you create your ' '. Here you can place information about you, and whatever you want that is appropriate. If you need any further help, feel free to contact an administrator, who will be glad to help you! -- Tmanokc (Talk) 17:30, July 9, 2011 Message from Julieroe42 When Your Creating a Page this Time put Logos on it. No Swearing Do not swear ever on my talk Pictures Please, when you're creating articles, don't include links to pictures (that is considered hotlinking and it's not allowed by some websites because it costs them bandwidth). Instead, upload those images to Logopedia. Nq5z0F9Y 21:26, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Last Warning! Hello, I have noticed you are a new member. But have had lots of bad cases of swearing, posting pages with no logos, and posting links every where. I also just noticed that you spammed the talk page Nickelodeon. Please dont put large pictures as comments. Next time you abuse a rule I will have to banned you for a week! Sorry---zzzzzz OH WHAT? You want to talk to me? What ever... (Diary of a Wimpy Kid Wiki ADMIN) 01:03, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Uhh I did not sweaRJohnny Test Man!Johnny Test Man! 17:09, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Talk page I've noticed that you deleted Izzyfan's comment. Although this is your talk page, you aren't supposed to delete other people's comments. Nq5z0F9Y 12:36, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Help Me Help Me Plz I Need Help I Don't Wanna Be a Commenter Help Me I'm Mad Talk page I didn't understand the comment you left at my talk page. Anyway, I'll try to explain it to you one more time: you can't delete what other users write on your talk page. Nq5z0F9Y 23:11, August 26, 2011 (UTC) HAMHX (HyperactiveMinihead) Stop addin' Pictures to Comments Icon U Keep Changing Your Icon *Starfish *PBS Logo *Fairy Odd Parents *Star *Club Penguin No! Star? It was no cowboysJohnny Test Man! 17:27, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Noggin Noggin is Gonnuh Come Back, How Bout in 2013 NO! Johnny Test Man! 17:22, October 1, 2011 (UTC) I hate that "Noggin is gonna come back guy". He's retarded. I love stamps and I'm 22. (talk) 00:44, January 3, 2013 (UTC) *3 years later* It's 2014, and Noggin is not a thing. Lol Icon I Like Your Icon That You Changed Macintosh1 22:08, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Icon Whats Angir, What your icon say MACINTOSH1 17:36, October 14, 2011 (UTC)